Sakura's Story
by carsly
Summary: Sakura, Nartuo, Sai, Sasuke, Kakashi, And Yamato all go on a Ambu mission together, but are bored to tears. So they all convince Sakura to tell them a story. But what happens when the Akatsuki finds them and goes after her? Why? ONE SHOT


Hehe...Uhhh, yeah, no real purpose of this. I just really wanted to write a one shot. But if you guys like it, I might turn it into a fanficion?

Maybe...

_.Sakura's Story._

_By:_

_-Carsly-_

_(AKA: me)_

* * *

"Sakura-Chan! Tell us a story!"

"Naruto, where on an Anbu mission and you want me to tell you a story."

"Oh come on Sakura, it wouldn't hurt, where bored out of are mind."

"Kakashi, I don't believe it. You really agree with him!?"

"Damn it Sakura, just do it before I hit this dope to the next universe."

"Sasuke, that was every strange of you, I thought I would of herd of this kind of character change in my book, better look again."

"Well, if Kakashi-sempai says so, I don't see as if it would hurt."

"…Okay, let me get this strait. Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Yamato all want me to tell you a story?"

"Oh, I would like to hear this too, please."

"Okay… Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Yamato, _and_Sai all want me to tell a story."

"Yep!"

"Yes."

"Hn."

"Hai."

"Yes."

"I swear, you guys are getting crazier everyday…Okay, don't complain if you don't like the story, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, Sakura-Chan! Come on!"

"Alright. Once there was a beautiful place called Konoha, and there lived 5 strong, wonderful knights, and there names where Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato. And there they lived to protect there Kingdome, and there queen, Tsunade. They would die to protect her, because if she died, there kingdom would die too. They where so protective of her, that when a threat came, they didn't waste a second going after this threat.

The threats name was Akatsuki, they where some of the most powerful knights in the world, but that strayed from there leaders, in there own greed, and where pure evil. So they say.

Akatsuki had threatened the queen if she didn't surrender her kingdom to them, they would kill her. So the knights took off to find the Akatsuki, in there blind rage.

And so they found them, and yada yada yada, good always wins and evil dies. The end."

"Sakura-Chaaaaan, Tell the rest! It was getting good!"

"Shhh, Naruto, I hear something!"

"Hn, I bet it's nothing."

"Shut up Sasuke! It's coming closer!"

"Sakura, I'm sure it's the wind."

"Kakashi-sensei! It's right _there!_"

"…"

"Ugly, it's just a rabbit…"

"Damn, I wanted some action."

"Hn, your starting to sound like Naruto, Sakura."

"…Shit, no wonder I have a sudden craving for raman…"

"Sakura-Chan! You finally understand me!"

"Naruto, get off me! I c-can't b-b-breath!"

"Hehe, sorry Sakura-Chan."

"Anyway, Sakura, go back to your story…"

"Fine, but I'm going to make you die, Kakashi-sensei."

"Fine."

"Hmm, the knights took off into unknown land trying to find the Akatsuki and kill them, but they had forgotten something every important…"

"…Well ugly?"

"Sai, this is the dramatic pause, shhh!"

"…I don't get it…"

"Of coarse you wouldn't, your _Sai_after all, damn, this is getting old, Sai, when we get home, I'm going to make sure that you won't leave your home without knowing what a dramatic pause is."

"…Okay?"

"Ugh, Sai, just shut up."

"Hai, Yamato-sensei."

"Anyway! They had forgotten the queen's most powerful weapon that she only trusted them with. Her magic Diamond, it was about the size of a fist and bright pink. It was more powerful them all of them put together.

The Diamond had many different powers, super strength, force fields, sonic boom, flying, ect. But one power no one knew about. So when the queen was extremely scared for her protectors, she started crying, while she was holding the diamond. Her tears fell and hit the diamond, the queen was so sad, the diamond could feel it. And so threw the queens strong emotion, the diamond transformed into this beautiful girl wearing a white dress, her hair as pink as cheery tree flower petals and her eyes the color of emeralds. There she comforted the queen and told her she would go protect her knights. So there, she sprouted large beautiful white wings and flew off to the knights.

But by the time she had starting searching for the knights, they had found the Akatsuki, and started to battle. The knights where tired and unprepared for them, so when they found them, there rage got the best of them, and they attacked.

They where out numbered, and the Akatsuki skill matched there own. But they where winning, and the knights thought they where going to die when the girl showed up.

The flew down from the heavens, and protected the knights, standing in front of them. Screaming for them to fun for it, but they where to shocked that someone was screaming for them to run away the queens threats. Not the other way around, that they couldn't move.

The girl could hold up much longer, so she had to start attacking them, she was as fast as lighting, and killed each Akatsuki with her super strength.

When she came back to the knights, her white dress, and wings where stained red. And blood was everywhere, spattered all over her face and hair. She slowly approached one of the knights, but in the confusion of the fight, the fastest one, knight Sasuke, threw a sword at her chest. She could of easily dogged it, but if it did, the knight laying behind her would be killed, the sword was to fast to grab, so she took the hit to the chest, keeping her promise to the queen. And she went back into a stone, and fell to the ground, when she stone hit the ground, it shattered. All 5 different shards where different colors.

Her voice was heard for the last time, coming out of no where, but also coming from everywhere. She said, '_You all have your special stone that will grant you a extremely powerful power, and that will grant you immortality,_ _but if you use this ageist your queens wishes, the stone will kill you. I have given you a piece of my true powers, use it wisely_.' Her voice faded out and left the knights in silence.

The shards where orange, red, gray, black, and green.

Knight Naruto had gotten the orange one that granted him the power of controlling air.

Knight Sasuke had gotten the red one that granted him the power of fire.

Knight Kakashi had gotten the gray one that let him control electrically.

Knight Yamato had gotten the green one that let him control wood.

And lastly, Knight Sai could control everything he drew.

They all went back to here queen, and told her what happened.

Soon after that, the queen grew I'll and told all of her knights to swallow there shards, telling them these exact words…"

"Though I shall be dead, the power of the diamond shall carry on your souls for future children that shall protect my family line."

So when the queen died, the stone killed them all because living would not compete there eternal mission."

"The end."

"Wow Sakura-Chan! That was awesome!"

"Hn, pretty good for an annoying girl."

"That's code for Sasuke likes it too."

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke wasn't talking in code?"

"Let it go Sai, let it go…"

"I liked it too, Sakura-san."

"Aw, thanks Yamato-sensei!"

"Sakura-san! Watch out!"

"Oomph!"

"What the hell was that!?"

"Sakura! Look at what it did to the tree you where leaning agents!"

"Holy shit, now _that_ would of slowed me down."

"It looks like a rope with two stones tied to the end of it, it must be a ninja propeller, when it gets thrown by a attacker, the rope will wrap around it's target. You can get them at Ninja Mart for 50 bucks, highly effective."

"Geez Sai."

"What?"

"Shit! Another one is coming!"

"Ugly, doge!"

"I don't think so, yeah!"

"HOLY COW POOP, IT'S DEIDARA OF AKATSUKI!"

"…Damn strait, yeah."

"Shit, shit, shit! There on to me! Bye guys, I'll meat you back in Konoha!"

"Wait! Sakura-Chan!"

"After her, yeah! She's got the Diamond!"

"…"

"…They left…"

"CANT YOU SEE! SAKURA-CHAN'S STORY WAS TRUE! SHE'S THE DIAMOND GIRL!"

"Aw, hell, we better go get her…"

* * *

Okay, you guys know what to do, comment me and tell me if you think this would be a good fanficion...Or that i should go write another chapter of the storys I'm Already working on.

Yada yada yada, COMMENT~!


End file.
